A White Beard, A Red Head, and A Ruthless Mercenary
by ultim8lif34m
Summary: She hated peace. It never sat right with her. She's used to violence. That's why she was here in the first place. She meant to leave as soon as she had her fill of the risks and battles this world had to offer her. But something, or someone. is holding her back from leaving. Will she ever leave this strange world, or will she even want to? (Rated M for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

O

It was a day just like any other. The weather was nice, the forest was calm, almost to calm for the likes of someone. That someone was Leixia. She hates calm. It throws her off from the violence and destruction she's used to. She finds the instinctual part of battle calming, meditative, even. Leixia is very beautiful despite her grim outlook on life. Waist length navy blue hair with natural black streaks, one green eye and one purple eye, hourglass figure, and pale, flawless skin. Not to mention her 34DD bust.

'Why the hell am I even here?' Leixia thought grimly. 'This world is so boring. Just a bunch of dramatic teenagers in this place called…. What was it? Wawanakwa, or something? Whatever, it's much to calm for me.' Leixia looked around to see if anyone was watching, which no one was. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard, and a ball of black fog formed in her hand. She threw it onto the ground and a portal appeared. "Wonder where I'm going to end up this time. Hopefully no place like this." She stepped into the portal and collapsed as usual.

When Leixia opened her eyes again, she saw 8 faces looking at her. Two of which were not human. There was a man with black hair, a scar under one eye, and a straw hat, a man with green hair with no emotion on his face, a woman with orange hair, a man with blond hair covering one eye and a weird mustache, a dude with a fucked up nose, a woman with a lighter shade of blue hair, a giant duck, and a living teddy bear? Whatever it was, it was adorable, though Lexia would never say that out loud. She had a reputation to uphold.

"SHE'S AWAKE!" The man in the straw hat screamed, provoking Leixia to punch him in the face, which she did. He flew backwards and she sat up. No sooner than she did, fucked-up mustache guy was kneeling in front of her with hearts in his eyes and his nose bleeding.

"You're so beautiful." He was staring at her face and his eyes were going all over her body, making her slap him. Hard.

"I like her already." Green-headed man said. "It's about time someone hit him. I'm just sorry it wasn't me."

"I'll let you get the next shot." Leixia winked. "Now, who the fuck are you all?"

"Oh!" Blue girl said. "I'm Vivi," She bowed, "That's Luffy", she pointed at straw hat. "Zoro," Green haired dude. "Sanji," Perverted mustache. "Nami," Ginger. "Ussop," Weird nose. "Tony, or Chopper," Teddy bear. "And this is Carue. He's my duck."

"Pleasure. Now, does anyone want to tell me where…"

"JOIN OUR CREW!" Luffy shouted. Leixia face palmed.

"No thanks. I don't play well with others. Now, as I was saying. Where a….."

"COME ON! IT'LL BE FUN!" Luffy interrupted her. Again. Not a smart idea. She punched him in the face. Again.

"Now." Leixia said in a tone that that said 'no one speak'. "Where. Am. I."

"We're in Alabasta." Vivi said. Leixia rolled her eyes. 'Well, that's totally helpful…' Leixia thought.

"Well, thanks for the help… I guess… But I have to go now. Bye bye." Leixia walked away swiftly, not want to spend another moment with these people… Things…. Whatever they are. She passed someone. A girl. She had waist length black hair, wearing a very 'proactive' outfit, brown eyes, C cup breasts… Disturbing smile. She was talking to herself. But Leixia, being the 'nice' person she is, decided to tell her about the complete idiots that were on that ship she just got off of.

"A word of warning." Leixia walked up the girl. "The people on that ship are complete idiots." She points to the Going Merry.

"Okay…. Wait! What's an idiot?! Is it edible?!"

"…Sure."

"OKAY! Have you seen my whistle!? It's silver."

"No."

"Oh… THERE IT IS! BYE BYE!" She runs off.

"….. What the fuck was that?" Leixia looked after her for a good few seconds, then shrugged her shoulders and walked away. 'What a total weirdo.' She thought. She continued walking and bumped into a young man with black hair under a slightly sagging hat, and a very defined chest. They both apologized at the same time and he walked away. He had a tattoo of a skull with a white mustache on it on top of a purple cross. He was handsome, but Leixia didn't really care. He was too nice. She liked a guy who wasn't afraid to take what he wanted. She continued walking though the strange town, and saw a ship with many men on it.

"Well. I hope the people on this ship aren't so insane…" She walked on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?" A red headed man with three scars over his eye asked…. Or, demanded. He was wearing a white deep V-neck shirt, cacky trousers, sandals, and a black cape. He had one arm pointing a saber at her, and she couldn't see the other, so she assumed that it was under his cape.

"It's common manners to say your name before demanding another's." Leixia said, smirking.

"In case you didn't know, we're pirates we don't have manners!" The man laughed. Leixia rolled her eyes.

"Geez… I'm Leixia. Now who the heck are you?"

"Shanks. Captain of the red-haired pirates. At your service." He bowed, almost mockingly.

"Pleasure. Now, what are you going to do with me now that I'm on board and I don't plan on getting off?" Leixia put her hands on her hips, cocking her head to the side.

"Wherever the wind takes us, I guess. We don't really have any destination right now."

'He's got to be joking …' Leixia thought to herself. Then she noticed all the guys looking at her, hungry looks in their eyes. "What are you all looking at?"

"Don't mind them, love." I man with grey hair said. "They just haven't had the comfort of a woman in a long time. None of us have, actually." He winked.

"And you think I'll help you with that?! FUCK NO!" Leixia jumped onto the top of the mast, right on the top of the flag pole.

"Come on love! Come down! We're not gonna do nothin'!" Shanks yelled up after her.

"Like hell you're not! I'm not coming down!" Leixia sat down, getting comfy, prepared to stay up there until those horndogs could get there hormones under control.

3 weeks. That's how long she lasted up there. Then, finally, while everyone was working, she jumped down.

"Finally! I wondered how long you could go up there….. Hey, you don't look so good." Shanks said, just as Leixia collapsed. He caught her and brought her into the infirmary.

"She's exhausted. She needs to rest, then eat and drink lots of water. When she wakes up, get her to eat this." The doc handed Shanks a plate filled with nutritious food that also looked delicious. "I don't care if she doesn't want to. Force feed her if you have to." Then he left.

"Geez…. She's such a hassle." Shanks rolled his eyes and looked at her. 'Even so,' He thought. 'She's beautiful. And she has attitude. She didn't throw herself at me like most women. She kinda reminds me of…..' Shanks shook his head. "No. Those days are gone now."

"What days are gone?" Shanks jumped. Leixia was looking at him, still seeming very tired.

Shanks shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Here, eat this. It'll make you feel better." Leixia nodded in thanks and started to eat. 'Well, that was easier than I thought.' Shanks thought. 'Even exhausted, she looks so beautiful.'

"Well, I'm flattered that you think that, captain." Leixia winked at him.

"What!? Did I say that out loud?" Shanks was cherry red. He couldn't believe she heard him.

"You don't know the difference between when you talk and think? Wow." Leixia giggled.

"Don't laugh! Or I'll throw you overboard!" They both started laughing. "So," Shanks started. "Where are you from? I don't think I've ever seen you before."

"I'm….. Not from here." Leixia didn't say anymore. She thanked him for the food and then left, leaving Shanks to think about what he said.

It was several hours before Shanks came out of the infirmary. He walked up to Leixia and patted her shoulder, smiling gently. She shrugged off his hand and went back to the top of the mast.

"What did I do?" Shanks yelled to her. She didn't respond.

"Don't mind 'er, Captain. Women are fickle."

"I know. But she's not just any woman. She reminds me of….. Her." Shanks went to his cabin and didn't come out till suppertime that day.


	3. Chapter 3

O

Six weeks had passed since Leixia first came appeared in this world. She was adjusting quite well, but still couldn't quite get the hang of living on a ship that hardly ever got attacked. She thought that by living on a Pirate ship, she would get to fight lots of battles. Fighting the marines, rival pirates, even. But nothing happened. They stayed drifting from current to current, never really doing anything except the basic necessities to keep the ship afloat. She didn't like the silence. There were things she got used to from being on that ship. The sound of the waves as they rocked the ship like a babies cradle, the smell of the ocean, the spray of the water, the wind in her hair as she stared at the open sea from the top of the mast. She had grown used to these things. Maybe even enjoyed them. But all of that was about to change.

"Leixia! We're under attack!" She heard Shanks yell.

"It's about time!" Leixia jumped down from the mast, which had become her usual spot. "I've been waiting for something like this for a long time!" She turned to Ben. "Let me fight! I can help!"

"If you think you can fight the marines and not die, be my guest!" Ben said, wielding his giant gun like a club, knocking his enemies out or sending them flying into the ocean. Leixia smirked. It was a smirk that would make the most sadistic villains either run in fear or beg to join forces. She calmly walked into the battlefield, waiting the marines to strike at her. A dozen men surrounded her, she pulled out her sword, closed her eyes and adjusted into a slightly more battle-ready position. It was a move that fully trained warrior would notice, but to a bunch of marines, they all thought she was more vulnerable with her eyes closed. She was the exact opposite. She was more deadly, letting her instincts take over. One of them, naively, decided to strike. Big mistake. Her eyes snapped open, she dodged his strike, grabbed the collar of his shirt and broke his neck, killing him instantly. The others were shocked, but attacked anyway, like the idiot's they are. She quickly killed half of them when one got in behind her and stabbed her in the back. She yelled out in agony. But mostly anger. They laughed, thinking she was defeated. One of them went up behind her as she was on her knees, trying to control herself.

"Don't. Come. Any. Closer." She said. Her voice had an odd texture to it. Though he was too busy gloating to notice.

"What's the matter? Want your mommy?" He laughed at her. Big mistake. Leixia started floating and was surrounded in a black aura. She faced the marine officer and he started floating and his limbs were being stretched. He was pleading for mercy. Her eyes turned pure red, the black aura surrounded her like a cloak, her hair got even longer and her skin turned ashen gray. She had a sadistic smile. It was demon like.

"What's the matter? Want your mommy?" She laughed sadistically.

"Leixia! Stop! What are you doing!?" Ben yelled. But she didn't stop. It was almost like she was possessed.

"Leixia!" Shanks called out to her. She gasped and fell to the ground again. The marine did to, to his relief. The marines retreated and Shanks asked her what that whole thing was about.

"Nevermind that." Leixia said, looking calm. "But could you help me get this knife out of my back."

"You went that whole time with a knife in your back?!" Shanks yelled. "Why didn't you take it out!? Dummy!"

"Wasn't time. Now, are you going to help me or not?" Lexia turned her back to him. "Just give it a good pull." Shanks didn't like the thought of hurting her. But with the knife, her wound would never heal. He grabbed onto it, and pulled it out in one shot. Leixia yelled in pain, but then sighed in relief. She said thanks, then went to the top of the mast, like she usually did. She never did answer Shanks question. Leaving him to ponder the events that had occurred.

'What happened to her?' He thought. 'She was like a completely different person. Almost like… A demon.'

He realized that even after 6 weeks, there were still things about Leixia that he didn't know. It made him even more interested in her. He was determined to figure out more about her.


	4. Little Authors Note

Hey everybody! This is ultim8lif34m! If you haven't seen my profile, I have a link to a tumblr page where you can ask my character, Leixia, and my friends character, Night Spaz, questions. There's a description of both our characters on the page. So, go ahead and ask away!


	5. Chapter 4

It was peaceful after that. Everything was just as it was before Leixia's little 'episode'. Shanks and Leixia were slowly but surely building a relationship. What kind? No one really knew. Not even them. All Leixia knew was that she had never felt this way before. And Shanks….. Well, he was having flashbacks of someone. He was constantly spacing out, but wouldn't tell anyone why.

_Flashback_

_ They kissed passionately. The man knew that this would be the last time he saw her, but she didn't know that yet. When they broke apart,_ _he was holding her hands, savoring there silky feel._

_ "You have a chance to live a new life." He stated, looking into her eyes. "To be free of heartache, war and sorrow." She narrowed her eyes at him._

_ "Why are you saying this?" She demanded, though her voice was not even above a whisper._

_ He was quiet for a moment, before he spoke. "I'm a pirate. You're a civilian." He looked down for a moment, and then looked back at her. "It was a dream, Makino. Nothing more." He placed a beautiful, silver engraved chain into her hand. It had a charm on it. A small anchor. "This belongs to you." She looked at it. Then looked back at him, smiling sadly. _

_ "It was a gift, Shanks." She stated, closing his hand around it. "Keep it."_

_End Flashback_

"Where is she?" Leixia spoke to him for the first time since the marines attacked. "The one who gave you that pendent." Shanks grabbed the anchor lightly.

"She's back in a small place called Fuchsia Village, with what remains of its inhabitants." He stated looking at her. "You look kind a like her. Same basic form and facial features." Leixia smiled at him lightly, and then she went back up to the top of the mast.

As the time went on, the day got hotter, and the crew got lazier. Even Shanks wasn't very energetic. They were all napping on the deck, with the beautiful sun making it nice and warm, and the breeze bringing in the salt of the ocean to cool them down. It was the perfect day for a nap. The only one who wasn't asleep was Leixia, no surprise. She was looking at all of them, smiling, thinking that they all looked so cute. Especially Shanks. She had developed feelings for him, but she didn't act on them. She never did when she met someone she liked. Except once. She blew her cover. She was involved with someone in a world, lost focus of the fact that she would have to leave, her emotions were destroyed, that person saw her pain and broke it off with her, but she had already tipped the balance of her powers. So, she had 2 options. She could stay there and cherish what little time she would have with that person, or she could leave without a word. So, she left. How she dealt with the pain, she would sing. Which is what she was doing now

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make him bounce like a basketball_

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
Then I just can't hold your hand_

_You make me glow  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show  
So I'm putting my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

She turned sharply as she heard someone clapping. It was Shanks. "Do you mind!?" She demanded.

Shanks promptly ignored her demand. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me. Now. GO AWAY!" She whispered/yelled. Shanks just smiling and staring at her. She rolled her eyes. 'Oh my god, he's annoying.' She thought. But she didn't leave, even though she could.


	6. Another Authors note

Hey everyone! This is ultim8lif34m! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But for those who don't know, the province of Alberta, Canada has been effected by the largest flood recorded in Alberta. If you haven't clued in yet, I live there :) Fun times. I'm devoting most of my time to fixing my house and others houses as well. I'll update the story as soon as possible, but it's going to be a while before I get any time to. So, to clarify, I'm going to keep writing it! YAY! But it will take a while. So don't abandon the story yet!


	7. Chapter 5

'What the hell am I still doing here?' Leixia thought to herself, angry. 'I've been here way too long, I need to leave.' But... Something was stopping her. Or rather, someone. She hated the fact that this was happening again.

"What's the matter, Lei?" Shanks asked. It had been 2 days since Shanks had told her part of his feelings, but she didn't really respond.

_Flashback_

_"Leixia, you're probably the most amazing woman I've ever met." Shanks said, smirking._

_"Yeah, right." Leixia said with a smirk of her own. "I know you have quite the reputation with the ladies."_

_"Maybe. But that was before I met you." He wrapped his arms around her._

_"Shanks, I'm not who you think I am. I'm all about the rush of battle."_

_"Come on. Look me in the eyes, and tell me all you care about," He looked her dead in the eyes, caressing her face. "is the fight."_

_"Shanks..." She looked into his eyes for a moment, before getting away from him and disappearing into the kitchen._

_End Flashback_

"It's nothing." She said, giving him a small smile, but quickly turning away. 'I have to go.' She thought. 'Tonight. I've already been seeing signs of the balance tipping.' Little did she know that her plans weren't going to happen.

**_Later that night_**

Leixia was talking to Ben when Shanks came up and pulled her away to his cabin, despite her protests.

"Shanks, what in the wo-" Shanks cut her off by crushing his lips to hers.

**GRAPHIC SCENE! SKIP IF YOU WANT, BUT IT'S IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT!**

At first, Leixia resisted, not wanting to make leaving any harder, but eventually, she gave in, kissing back with a burning passion. She clawed at his back, holding him as close to her as she could. He wrapped his arm around her, feeling as much of her as he could with his one arm. She tugged off his cloak, and ran her hands up and down his sides, feeling his strong muscles. He struggled to get her shirt off with just one arm, and she couldn't help but chuckle at him. She pushed him onto the bed, and took off her shirt and bra, letting them fall to the floor with his cloak. Then she pounced. She ripped open his shirt and tugged it off. He flinched away, scared that she could be disgusted by the scar tissue on the severed shoulder. His fears were washed away when she leaned forward and kissed his shoulder, then up his collarbone, and to his neck, where she lingered to suck and bite the skin there. Shanks groaned, loving every moment of it. She trailed her hand down and into his trousers, massaging the head of his hard, thick length. He moaned a name. Not her name. A name.

**END OF GRAPHIC SCENE**

"Makino..." He said. Leixia stopped dead in her tracks. It took Shanks a moment to realize what he said and why she stopped. When he did, he tried to apologize, but Leixia would have none of it.

"Leixia, I'm-" He didn't have time to finish, as she was already up, dressed and gone without a word.

'Great job, Shanks, you idiot...' He thought. He ran out after her, not caring about his naked upper body, just praying to whatever god would listen that he would be able to fix this mess he's made.


End file.
